Night's Calling
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: Kagome sends Inuyasha a vague text to meet her at the office, after hours. He has no idea what he's in for. InuKag.


**Day 3 of the 12 Days of Witchyness**

 **Prompt: Thanks to the anon on tumblr that requested this like 7 months ago. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Warnings:** **This is M+ sexual content. There is sex. If sex is not your thing, this is not your fic. Don't even try to read it. I don't wish to traumatize you. Be safe, my friends.**

* * *

 **Night's Calling**

* * *

The office was dark and far too quiet.

Inuyasha had been there only a handful of times before. It was usually around lunchtime, stealing twenty minutes to share some food before returning to the monotony of work. He wasn't sure, looking around, why someone would want to work in an office. He himself worked outside for the conservation authority, his day rarely ever the same, just like his environment. This, though? The same cubicles surrounded by the same walls and fluorescent lights?

Inuyasha picked his way along the rows, checking his cell phone once more. There weren't any new messages, absolutely nothing since Kagome had asked him to come by, needing him to sign something. Sign what? Inuyasha had no idea. He left all of the paperwork and contracts and financial shit to be her responsibility. It wasn't because he wasn't good at that stuff, but more because staying on the phone with a salesperson for anything longer than five minutes made him want to commit homicide.

It was probably their house insurance. Wasn't it up for renewal around this time?

Her office was the corner office. It was sheer luck she got it, but well-deserved regardless. Kagome had been working her ass off for the firm since she graduated, starting in the mail room and working her way up bit-by-bit until she was one of the best managers they had. When she got the position, the person she replaced had been one of the longest standing employees, so the corner office was what was free. Now, it was almost a bit of a pain, located on the furthest side from the elevator. He passed the main cubicle space and just as he approached, he hesitated. It was so quiet. Had the light not been peeking through the crack in the bottom of the doorway, he would have assumed she'd gone home like the rest of her coworkers.

Slowly, he knocked on the door, resisting the urge to check his phone again.

"Come in."

Her voice was instantly relaxing. Inuyasha pushed open the door and stepped inside, his golden gaze instantly finding that of his girlfriend's on the other side of the room. She was behind her desk, like usual, angled slightly to face her computer monitor. There was a smile on her lips but it wasn't enough to distract him from what was clearly on display.

"Uh." Inuyasha turned around quickly and shut the door, even though he felt stupid for doing it less than two seconds after. There was no one in the office, for fuck's sake, but there his girlfriend was, with her dress shirt more than half-way unbuttoned and her cleavage sticking out. And that was...

Yeah. The black lacey bra. His favourite one.

"I see you got my message," Kagome said casually, still typing away. The incessant _tap-tap-tapping_ was enough to drive him mad, especially since his brain was a little stuck on the visual _right in his face_.

Inuyasha coughed a little. "I just need to clear one thing up."

That, at least, made Kagome stop. She returned her gaze to his, fingers leaving the keyboard so that they could curl in front of her, relaxed. She swivelled to face his direction, expression as casual as ever. Like she wasn't partially undressed in the workplace at seven at night. He was pretty sure he wasn't imagining the tiny smile that kept threatening to break out on her face.

"What's up?" she asked. Casually. _Way_ too casually.

Inuyasha could tell her what _exactly_ was up at that very moment, but given the situation he suspected that was the - ahem - point. "Just... Please tell me you don't dress like this normally at work."

Kagome grinned then, swift and dangerous. For someone so innocent looking, she could turn up the heat in a room real quick. Or maybe that was just Inuyasha's blood boiling. "It was only a recent adjustment," she murmured, standing up from her desk and walking around it. She didn't get closer to him though; the black-haired beauty simply leaned back against her desk, arms crossing under her chest as she pressed her shoulders back. Did she know what she was doing?

Inuyasha glanced at her dark brown orbs, just for a second, and yeah. She fucking knew. "You're insane."

Biting her lip, Kagome let her arms fall down, only to drop them to the button of her pants. Were dress pants actually dress pants if they were that tight?

And then the question completely fell away, because she flicked open the button, pulled down the tiny zipper and then made a come hither gesture and very much made him want to _come_.

"I think I'm mad at you," Inuyasha said. His voice sounded loud for the too-quiet office. He very much didn't care.

"Let's fix that then." Kagome popped free yet another button of her blouse.

Inuyasha groaned, and finally whatever was gluing his feet to the ground ceased to exist. He was in her space within one breath, hands instantly scrambling at her hips, upwards, seeking hot skin under the tight press of her shirt. His lips sought hers with a desperation they usually reserved for the bedroom but there was no mattress in sight. It didn't stop him though, didn't slow him down. He licked inside of her mouth until she was gasping for breath, her body wriggling to sit on top of her desk so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Oh, what he wanted to do to her. How crazy was she, calling him into her office like this with the intent to seduce him? How many minutes had she spent thinking about it, sitting at her desk and imagining when she was supposed to do work? Did she think of him, then, in the midst of work calls and emails? Did she imagine just how he'd touch her, or kiss her, or fuck her?

Inuyasha was going to make sure Kagome knew there was no planning for something like this.

He sucked his way down her throat, the silent office meaning he could hear every single hitch of her breath, the thud of her heart. Her hands scrambled into his hair, pulling the long ends slightly, a demand to get a move on. Inuyasha would move when he wanted to.

"Tell me," he whispered, in between sucking a bruise near her collarbone and biting at her shoulder. "Tell me how badly you wanted this."

There wasn't an immediate response. Kagome gasped, tilting back her head to give him better access. He hands roamed down his back and palmed the top of his ass, trying to pull him impossibly closer. He nipped at her collarbone and licked a stripe across her breast, whatever he could reach.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, a breathy, desperate pant.

"Gotta tell me," he reminded her. He bent down and grabbed at her legs, hauling her the tiny distance until she was sitting flat across her desk surface. She wrapped herself around him immediately, pulling him in, but Inuyasha held back, fingers playing at the very top of her dress pants.

Kagome groaned. "I thought the text message was pretty clear."

"The text message couldn't have been more vague," Inuyasha replied, snorting.

"Okay then," she murmured, undoing the last button her blouse and leaning back, making sure the fabric fell away to reveal the entirety of the lace bra underneath. "How about this?"

Every part of her was so fucking perfect. The swell of her breasts, the curve of her hips. The way she was splayed out for him was like a gift, far too tempting to refuse. Inuyasha could feel the way his body was responding, the way all he wanted to do was touch and _take_. "Tell me how bad you want this," he repeated, near desperate himself.

Kagome reached out, her hand coming to cup his face and trace his jawline. It was almost too sentimental for the moment, a sharp point of love in a haze filled with lust. She smiled, but it was far more wicked than sweet. "I thought about you inside of me all fucking day."

"Christ," he hissed, hand wrapping around the back of her neck and pulling her to him, locking their mouths together. It was hot and wet and messy in all of the dirtiest ways. Her legs locked around him and it was fucking _sin_ to be able to rub his length against her, the friction barely enough to satiate. When he broke away for breath, all he saw were swollen red lips. He groaned and went for her throat, desperately wanting to make her skin just as rosy.

"Why don't you put your mouth to better use?" Kagome whispered. A tease. She was a goddamn fucking tease, and it lit his insides on fire.

He bit at her lace bra, dragging it enough to the side to free a peaked nipple. It hardened before he even got his mouth on it, and the sound she made the moment he sucked was like ecstasy. "Oh god," she panted, hand going to the back of his head and pressing him close. He did everything he could to keep forcing those involuntary sounds from her throat, to keep her grinding against his clothed dick like her life depending on it. It was getting to be too much.

Oh _fuck_ , it was too much.

With one last long and dirty lick, he released her breast and grabbed at her pants. It was a bit of a struggle to get them off, to get her to shift her hips enough that the skin-tight fabric slipped away. Her high heels fell off in a clatter to the floor, the pants accompanying them not much later. The moment she was undressed Inuyasha collapsed to his knees between her legs, hands lightly running up and down her thighs.

Kagome stared at him for a moment, blush high on her cheeks. He could see her pupils, blown black and glazed. "Oh god," she groaned, not even holding back a shiver as Inuyasha shoved her thong to the side.

There wasn't anything else to say.

Inuyasha slid a long finger inside of her, groaning at the feel. She was so fucking hot, so wet and ready for him already. He had barely touched her and already she was squirming, gasping out like it was all she needed. The noises she _made_ -

Her one leg wrapped around his back, pulling him closer. Whether that was her intention all along, Inuyasha had no idea, but he wasn't going to waste the opportunity. With one last look at her face, her lip snagged between her teeth, Inuyasha smirked. He watched her catch her breath, knowing, and then he slowly leaned forwards. Pressing his face into her lower stomach, he listened to her keen while he pumped his finger inside of her. Her hips bucked and breath stuttered as he licked the skin just above where she most desperately wanted it. She whined, high-pitched and breathy, and so with one last lick he dragged his tongue lower.

Her reaction was instantaneous, her legs spasming to wrap around his head. She held herself back – barely – but enough that Inuyasha rewarded her, letting his lips wrap around her clit. There was nothing tentative about his movements, not with the way his tongue instantly sought her out or the way he began to suck. Kagome swore above him, a half-broken off word that ended in a moan. His free hand grabbed at her thigh, pushing it wider. He could feel the way her leg muscles jumped, the urge to move against him while he licked and tormented her. Her one hand slid into his hair, grasping quickly and jerkily before disappearing. Her stomach dipped like she was falling backwards but her hips never moved, like it was the one thing she'd die before doing.

"Oh god, Inuyasha." The words were barely uttered, a hoarse, cut off whisper that had him groaning. All this time he had tried to ignore the fire in his blood, the way his dick was aching in his pants. They were far too tight, the jeans near uncomfortable. What he wouldn't give to take them off, to rub himself all over her and make her fucking beg. He loved the sound of her, wrecked and needy and keening for him.

He knew her. After all their years together, Inuyasha knew exactly what it took to get Kagome desperate like that. He moved his free hand to her hip, mouth leaving her clit to dip lower, to bury his tongue in alongside his finger. The reaction was immediate, fiery. Kagome cried out in the far too quiet office, her breath hitching. He felt her hips driving in little circles, frantic for more, but Inuyasha held her down. Just as the noises she was making grew breathier, more settled, he licked his way up, taking all of the heat and wetness with him. The first touch of his flattened tongue to her clit had her in a near scream, too much sensation and far too close release. She was so wet around him, practically dripping, so he buried a second finger in her, twisted them around until he could crook them in that spot that she swore made her see stars.

There was no quiet now. Any soul that walked into the office would know immediately what was happening. The way she was crying out, moaning, desperately half-panting and pleading with his name on her lips. Her stomach muscles tightened, back arching even more so off the desk, and Inuyasha sucked as hard as he could until she came, screaming.

His hand lightly scratched its way up her stomach, feeling the tense line of her body. His fingers stilled inside of her heat, waiting while he listened to her breathe. One second, another. Inuyasha listened as Kagome took in a deep, shuddering breath.

That was only the first.

Pulling his fingers out, he ignored the moans and got to work removing her underwear. It joined her pants in a tiny heap of black lace. The garment was already soaked through, but it wasn't enough. Begging; he wanted her begging. The kitten licks would just be the first of it. Inuyasha knew how much she could take, how much she enjoyed. The first few instant cries of tension were her body readjusting, getting back from too pleasurable to frantically needing more. Maybe it was where they were. Maybe it was the way she was partially dressed still, arching over her desk and clinging to him. Whatever it was, Kagome was near the brink yet again far, far too soon.

"Inuyasha, _please_ –"

But he knew her. He knew she had no idea what she was asking for, what she was begging him to give her. His tentative licks turned to big, sweeping swells of his tongue, lapping at her entrance while his fingers slowly pumped inside of her. He knew this game, this slow build up to what made Kagome completely wild. Foreplay did nothing but rachet up the need and he could feel it in the way her leg wrapped around him tighter, pulled him closer. The way his fingers were coated in her climax, her body desperately curving itself around him. His lips weren't enough. His fingers weren't enough.

"Oh fuck, come on, _please_ , you–"

And then her words were nothing more than a high-pitched keen, a touch too rough for play. This was an orgasm that hit her like a brick wall, harsh and wild and pounding, shooting fire through her veins. Every part of her was locked up, too sensitive. Her arms collapsed underneath her and she fell back onto the desk, chest heaving.

Inuyasha buried his face in the soft swell of her stomach. His mouth and chin were wet, coated, just like his fingers. He rubbed his face against her, listening to her breathe as he desperately grabbed at the button of his jeans, undoing them and lowering the zipper. The relief was barely there, a tiny notch in the post of his overwhelming desire. He tried to shove the jeans down, barely getting them around his ass before he was summoned. Two hands grabbed at his head, tugging him up by his hair. Those hands curved around his ears before sliding to his jaw, hauling him in until they were nose-to-nose.

"Inuyasha," she whined, the quietest she had been all night.

There was no point in eloquence. Not now. "Yeah," he mumbled, barely able to get the word out before her lips were crashing on his, licking into his mouth and chasing the taste of herself. Her legs were already wrapping back around his waist, hips lifting off the desk to grind against his dick. It was enough to make him growl, fierce and unhinged. His need was like a fire, an inferno in his gut that spread out to every part of him. He did his best to half-crawl onto the desk, sliding off but doing everything in his power to grind his dick against her, feeling a smirk cross his lips as Kagome took in a shocked scramble of breath.

"This is what you wanted, right?" he near snarled. His brain was like a livewire, fuzzing at the euphoric feeling of pleasure. He could barely think straight, could barely think past the need to bury himself inside of her until she was screaming yet again. "You called me here. You wanted me to fuck you, right on this desk."

Kagome groaned, hands clutching at his face. She shoved him down into her chest and it was a demand as much as a need. His teeth enclosed around her exposed nipple, his lips smoothing around to suck and tease. She arched into him again, the pressure on his boxer-clad dick almost too much.

Inuyasha pushed himself up, staring down at her. Her dark brown eyes were near black, her entire chest red and flushed. He could see teeth marks around her breast, the junction of her throat. The black lace bra was completely skewed, half-off and useless.

He wanted to wreck her.

She seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. Her legs loosened around him, just enough for him to step away and push furiously at his jeans and boxers. They fell to the floor, the sound loud over their panting breaths. He grabbed at the base of his dick, holding firm and resisting to the urge to slide a hand over himself, to feel that sweet release. It would only take a moment and he knew this was going to be over far, far too quickly.

Kagome reached for him and without hesitating, he stepped back into her. She pushed herself up, body curving into his, hands pressing up under his shirt like all she needed was skin.

"Like this?" he asked, his own hands curving down her sides, her nearly-off blouse brushing against his knuckles.

She didn't answer him, not with words. She pressed a kiss into the middle of his chest, far too tender, and nodded.

Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice. His hands curved down and around her hips, grasping at her ass to tug her to the edge. His dick, aching and slick with pre-cum pressed against her belly, leaving sticky trails. She must have known how close he was, must have been able to see it in his eyes. She didn't dare touch him, just watched with her dark gaze as he positioned her, exactly the way he wanted her.

Lining himself up was like torture. The first press of his cockhead into her tight heat was like a blessing. Pushing in, deeper and deeper until she was wrapped all around him was like fucking ascension.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and bit at his lip, praying for any semblance of control.

Around him, Kagome was moaning, these little desperate sounds like it just wasn't enough. Her hips were constantly swiveling, trying to get more of him inside, deeper and deeper. This was her, truly begging it for, ceaseless moving because she needed more. It wasn't the words that spewed out of her mouth or the way she gripped his hand. It was how she danced, like staying still wasn't a conceivable option. Like fucking herself on his dick was what she was made for.

"You're going to kill me," Inuyasha whispered, horrified to know that it was true.

"Am I?" she groaned out, the fucking tease.

He pushed her back onto the desk, laying her out. With his hand firmly on her stomach and the other hitching her leg over his arm, Inuyasha started these long, drawn out thrusts. Not enough to make him come, but enough to drive her up the fucking wall. He could feel every shudder in her small frame, every keen that fell from her lips. Each time he thrust in deep, Inuyasha felt the way her insides clung to his dick, desperate to keep him there.

It was far, far too much. Even staying as slow and measured as he could, Inuyasha felt his body winding up, tighter and tighter. He could feel the heaviness in his balls, the desire to fuck himself wildly into her again and again and again. The thought became more than a fleeting whisper, and his hips were soon driving into her, slamming against the table. Her keens were no longer soft, words no longer paused. It was a litany of pleas: of his name, of _yes_ and _fuck_ and _more_. His hands went straight to her hips and he used her, dragging her onto his dick over and over. Nothing felt better than being buried in that heat, in the splay of her around him. He chased that sensation endlessly, until his mind was gone with it. Everything was a livewire, electric and burning. Inuyasha wasn't even aware of the sounds he was making, couldn't hear anything over the stuttered noise of her desk scraping slowly across the wood floor. More, he needed more. _More_.

And then his mind was gone. The fire in his veins exploded, every inch of his body stuttering against her, deeper. In between breaths he collapsed forward, groaning at the feel of his cock pressing into her again, the sensation sending another wave of heat.

The office was finally, finally silent.

"I am…really glad I sent that message," Kagome murmured, breathless. Her face was buried in his neck, her arms wrapped around him. Every so often, she'd scratch lightly across his back, near soothing. She hummed happily.

Inuyasha couldn't help but snort, amused and wiped out. He wanted to lay in a boneless heap in her arms forever. "I can't believe you."

He didn't have to see her smile to know it was there. He could feel it even, pressed against his overheated skin. "Yeah you can."

"Yeah," he mumbled, shaking his head. He pressed up a little, enough to look her in the eyes and see the last bit of flush on her cheeks. There were so many looks she gave him that he filed away, always adoring but keeping to himself. He was pretty sure, despite his lack of words, that she knew anyways.

Things were going to get messy soon. He prayed somewhere was some tissues or Kagome had a spare t-shirt somewhere in her desk. The office was still quiet, the night slowly surrounding them. They would have to disentangle, to not make a complete mess and redress. They would leave behind the cubicles and offices, hand in hand as they took the elevator. They probably had bills to pay when they got home and dinner to make and things to discuss. He would make a face at her when she gave him an extra helping of vegetables and she would poke at him until he wrapped his arms around her later on the couch.

Still, when Kagome beamed at him, it was all worth it. Just another part of their day, their year, their life.

"Take me home," she whispered.

And so he did.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Apparently, I am a sappy motherfucker.**

 **As a last important note,** **please practice safe sex** **, my friends. My headcanon in this fic is that Inuyasha and Kagome have been together for years, in an exclusively committed relationship, and she's actively on birth control and following recommendations from her doctor. This is not a sex lesson for you, and I highly recommend talking to your doctor for what methods of birth control are best for you.**

 **And, obviously, feedback is love.**


End file.
